This invention relates generically to a balloon holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holder for fixing the end portion of a string fitted to a balloon inflated by helium gas.
Conventionally, balloons inflated by helium gas have been sold to customers by tying a gas inlet after the gas is charged, binding a string to the tied portion and passing the end portion of this string to the customer.
Generally, the balloons are handed over in the manner described above but since people who purchase or carry them around are mostly children, they often inadvertently let the strings go while carrying them around, and they can catch the suspending strings inside a room having a low ceiling but cannot inside a room having a high ceiling or outdoors, so that the balloons fly high up and away.
This causes a social problem recently. In other words, the flying balloons are caught by high voltage cables and a great deal of labor and cost are necessary in order to remove them therefrom. Accordingly, a movement against the sale of the balloons has been made in certain states.